


Late Nights

by isiscrisis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t leave you.” He whispered, and Dan could feel his heart break a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [pansexualititty](http://pansexualititty.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for sending me this request! You can also send me requests and see my ships/fandoms [here](http://randomfandomcat.tumblr.com/trashpage)!

Dan and Arin had mentioned on the show how they had to keep recording their episode with Justin Roiland, but it seriously seemed like fate didn’t want them to finish this episode.

It’s a late night, they’ve finished recording for the day and Justin has gone home, and they found out from Barry that the episode has corrupted yet again. Now it was just Dan and Arin, exhausted and cuddling on the couch.

“I love Justin, man, but if these episodes keep getting fucked up, I’m gonna be his best friend by the end of this.” Dan sighed and rubbed Arin’s back. He felt the Grump lean into the touch slightly, and he smiled. They’d been coworkers for 3 years now, and friends for longer, so cuddling was just a part of their day now. It was nice on nights like this, when they were too tired to keep recording but not wanting to go home yet either. Being in each other’s arms was a comfortable feeling, it felt like home. Dan’s favorite was always when Arin was on top of him like he was now, his head on his chest and his arms hanging lazily over him.

“Are you gonna leave me for Justin?” Arin laughed softly, nuzzling into Dan’s chest.

“If anything, you should be leaving me. At least you could animate for Justin.” Dan mumbled. Arin didn’t respond for a moment, and he looked to see Arin looking up at him.

“You’re my best friend, Dan.” He moved up to hug Dan, his chin on his shoulder and his face in his hair.

“I wouldn’t leave you.” He whispered, and Dan could feel his heart break a little.

Before he could stop himself, or even think about what he was doing, he was kissing Arin. It was soft and sudden, it was with love. He felt Arin tense, and he pulled back, his eyes opening after a second.

The kiss had felt like bliss, and then he realized what he had just done.

“Shit.” Dan whispered, looking away from Arin. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I don’t know what happened. I don’t think I’ve ever thought of you like that, maybe it was a subconscious thing or something, but it just happened and I’m so sorry- You probably hate me now, I’m so stupid…” Dan rambled and stammered, but his words slowed as he looked back at Arin.

“Danny.” Arin only says his name, and Dan swallows. His face is hot and his heart is racing, waiting for Arin to yell at him about how weird he is, say that he needs to leave or _something_. But he’s just silent.

Until Arin kissed him.

And oh god, it’s amazing. Arin is passionate and doesn’t leave any room between them, his hands slipping into Dan’s hair. Dan's hands slide around Arin’s waist hesitantly as they kiss, but he’s just as passionate. He’s not sure what’s happening, but at least Arin isn’t yelling at him. At least, not yet. They kiss until they’re both out of breath, and they stay close, eyes closed, breathing heavy, and foreheads touching.

They finally pull away from each other after a moment, and Dan notices how intense Arin looks. His cheeks are a light pink but definitely not as hot as Dan’s as he waits for Arin to explain.

“Danny.” He repeats, a smile growing on his face this time. “I have seen you in speedos, I’ve heard you talk about sex and what you like, and for god’s sake we have talked about fucking each other so many times that people question when it will happen.” Arin huffs and shakes his head with a smile, while Dan just nods and wonders where this is going.

“Well, I want it to happen now.” Dan’s eyes widen once Arin says it, and he feels his cheeks heat more.

“Wh- what? What do you mean?” He knows exactly what he means, but he’s waiting for Arin to laugh and say that it’s a joke, and they’ll just never talk about the kisses again.

“All of those things have been happening over years, Dan. It’s built up an attraction for you, and-” Arin pauses and takes a breath. This had to be the moment where Arin bursts out laughing and leaves him.

“I want to fuck you, Dan.” No laughing, no “Just kidding!” Just silence and the two of them looking at each other.

“Dude-” Dan mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ve never- I mean I wouldn’t even know what to do-” This was too much. Dan didn’t even know if he liked guys or if he just liked Arin- or if this was just a one-time thing…

“It’s okay. We’ll go nice and slow, we can stop at any time, and we’ll tell each other what we like and don’t like. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” Arin’s voice was soft, and he cupped Dan’s cheek. He seemed to really care, and his words were reassuring.

“I…” Dan took a breath, thinking about everything. Why not? “Okay.” He finally answered.

Arin just smiled and kissed him gently. It was loving and soft like their first kiss, and Dan slowly relaxed. They slowly intensified and Dan bit Arin’s lip, earning a little gasp from him. Arin slid his fingers into Dan’s hair again, while Dan’s fingers hid under Arin’s shirt. Arin’s grip tightened in his hair, and Dan moaned softly.

With a grin, Arin moved up to his ear, breath warm and teeth nibbling at the lobe. Next, he kissed down his jaw with soft little pecks to the bone. Dan’s breath hitched slightly as he felt little sucks to his neck, not enough to leave a mark, but enough for him to feel it.

“Arin…” He sighed, tipped his head back on the arm of the couch.

Dan just felt Arin’s lips turn to a smile while he kept moving down, sucking along his collarbone to the junction of his neck and shoulder. He clawed at Arin’s back gently, still unsure about how to feel about this, but he was definitely enjoying it.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Arin murmured and looked up at Dan. He nodded and Arin slipped it up, fingertips brushing up his sides. As Dan pulled it off, Arin continued and kissed down his chest. He was making sure to kiss every inch of his skin, worshipping his body. Sure, it was slow, but he wanted to savor every second of this, know every detail of Dan’s body.

He then worked his way down to his stomach, Dan’s hand moving into his hair.

“Please…” He mumbled, and Arin noticed now how lustful he looked.

“Wow…” Arin stared, looking at his red cheeks, his quickly-rising chest, his slight erection currently pressing against him. He smirked and bit at the Grump’s hipbones, causing Dan to buck his hips.

Dan shuddered and eagerly nodded when Arin asked to take off his pants. He swallowed slightly as he took it all in.  
He was gorgeous. Long legs led up to that dick they had so often talked about, which was currently in a semi.

Arin just gazed lovingly before shifting down the small couch to kiss up his calf, his hands on Dan’s hips. He slowly worked his way up to his thighs, and he heard Dan’s breathing getting heavier as he moved up his thigh. He made sure to give just as much attention to each leg, sucking hickeys and nibbling at them because no one would see those, besides maybe Barry if Dan walked around in boxers.

Finally, the moment Dan had been so impatiently waiting for.

“What do you want me to do to you, gorgeous?” Arin purred and Dan let out a small moan.

“Fuck me, Arin, _please_.” Dan begged, and Arin would so happily oblige.

“I gotta prep you first, okay? I’ll go nice and slow.” Dan nodded. Arin slowly pulled off his boxers, revealing his leaking member.

Arin licked his lips and slid his thumb over the slit, slicking him so he could slowly jerk him off. Dan let out a loud moan, and he just chuckled as he teased around his entrance.

Once he thought Dan was ready, he pushed a finger in, letting him adjust for a minute, continuing his slow handjob. He began to learn that Dan was pretty loud, at least when he was this sensitive or desperate. He couldn’t wait to hear him when he was actually inside him…

He started to pump the finger, slowly at first but beginning to move faster. He then inserted a second, scissoring them to stretch him further. Dan could barely go a second without making some sort of noise, whether it was a moan or whisper or plea.

Soon he was up to three, barely keeping himself from finishing Dan then. It would be so easy, just jerk him off a little faster or hit his prostate a couple times and he’d be done for. Or both, that would be amazing. But no, he was hard at this point as well, and he needed this. He decided he was stretched enough and ran to his bag to grab a condom, leaving Dan squirming on the couch.

When he came back, he was glad to find Dan hadn’t decided to finish himself, and he rolled on the condom. He looked so good under him, hot and begging, and he’d look even better getting fucked.

Arin slowly inserted himself, the both of them groaning. This had to be odd for Dan, but at least he seemed to be enjoying himself. Or, definitely enjoying himself.  
He started off slow, as he had done with everything else, wanting to get every beg and filthy sound out of him.

“Arin…” Dan whined through Arin’s shallow thrusts. “Fucking- go faster, please.” Arin sighed shakily and obeyed, pushing fully into him and almost pulling all out before repeating. Dan’s moans became louder, and he could tell he was close. It made sense, considering how much he was begging before. Arin quickened his pace further and Dan finished with a cry. He shuddered, each sound arousing him further, and he came a moment later with a moan of his friend’s name.

Once he had a little more stability in his legs, he pulled out, lying back on top of Dan.

Dan let out a long whistle, looking down at Arin with a smile.

“That was a hell of a ride…” Dan whispered with a tired laugh.

“And we can do it again.” Arin smiled and cuddled up to him, grabbing a blanket to cover them up.

“Hell yeah. Just… Lemme sleep first.” Dan yawned and shut his eyes. Arin nodded and shut his eyes too. He heard Dan snoring softly and snuggled into his chest.

“Love you…” Arin mumbled and fell asleep in Dan’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me [requests](http://randomfandomcat.tumblr.com/trashpage)!!!!


End file.
